


Dream Sweet Dreams

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Singing, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Music Free-for-all prompt:Any, any, "Lullaby" (Trout Fishing in America)In which John puts Rodney's kids to bed for the first time.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 32
Kudos: 119
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Dream Sweet Dreams

“Ready? Set? Go!” John set the timer on his phone. “Top front!”

The kids giggled, brushing their teeth furiously.

“Bottom front!”

Jaxon stuck out his bottom jaw like some kind of caveman, which made John grin.

“Outside left! Your other left, Eleanor!”

The kids were starting to look like they had rabies.

“Outside right!”

They’d just finished doing the backside of their teeth when the timer went off.

“Rinse and spit!”

The kids did as instructed. They wiped their mouths on their respective towels, and then beamed at John to show off their clean teeth.

“You guys did a great job. Go get your pajamas on and I’ll come tuck you in.”

The kids ran off and John gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder. It was his first overnight with the McKay kids, and he was killing it. Rodney was lurking somewhere downstairs, backup just in case things somehow went horribly wrong.

“We’re ready, Mr. John!” Jaxon called from the big bedroom he shared with his sister.

The kids wanted for nothing. Their room was full of toys and games and electronic devices of all kind. Overcompensating, John would say, the way single dads seemed to sometimes.

John made a big show of tucking in their blankets and fluffing up their pillows and making sure Eleanor had her stuffed turtle and Jaxon had his stuffed dog. The nightlight was on, the television was off, and John headed for the door.

“Mr. John?” Eleanor asked hesitantly. “Can you sing us a lullaby?”

“Oh. Uh, I’m not much of a singer.”

Eleanor had the saddest expression on her face. “That’s okay.”

“No, don’t do that. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Mommy used to sing to us at bedtime,” Jaxon said helpfully. “Daddy doesn’t like to do it, because he says that was her thing.”

Well, now John felt like a jerk. He still wasn’t clear on the fate of Mrs. McKay. Divorce? Prison? Death?

“I miss my mommy,” Eleanor said.

Oh, perfect. Now she was starting to cry.

“Okay,” John said. “I don’t sing very well, but I’ll do my best.”

He turned off the light and sat on the edge of Eleanor’s bed. The only lullaby he knew was the one his own mother had sung to him when he was Eleanor’s age. He hadn’t even thought of it in ages.

“Now it’s time to say good night  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.”

“You sing real good, Mr. John,” Jaxon whispered.

“Thanks, buddy,” John replied. His throat was a little tight. When he sang, he could hear his mother’s voice like an echo in his head. He missed his mommy, too.

“Close your eyes and I’ll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.”

By the time he finished singing, both kids were asleep, and John was feeling much too moist around the eyes. He pretended not to hear Rodney’s footsteps retreating down the hall.

“Good night everybody,” he whispered, taking one last look at the kids before he left the room. “Everybody everywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I couldn’t resist adding more to this, because I love when these boys have kids. And I love when John sings. It was a perfect storm. LOL!
> 
> **Songlist**
> 
> [Good Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMv3a7Kx3eQ), The Beatles


End file.
